1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to sports equipment and more particularly to an improved assembly combining an archery bowstring release device with a wrist strap.
2. Prior Art
Various types of archery bowstring release devices have been devised, sold and used in the past. Almost all such devices must be held in the archer's hand when the devices are operated. In hunting game it is desireable to have the release device ready to be used. This entails carrying the device in the hand or having it in a pouch or the like from which it must be extracted and then gripped in order to use it. This latter procedure wastes valuable time when time may mean the difference between a game kill and a missed opportunity. If the release device is carried in the hand, however, it interferes with convenient carrying of the archery bow and other equipment and may become entangled with field or forest cover, and seriously impede an archer who is climbing a tree to a tree stand.
There remains a need for an improved archery bowstring release device assembly which enables the archer to carry the release device ready for use, but which avoids the foregoing difficulties as well as providing means of protecting the release device from damage, either to itself or to other equipment of the archer. Such assembly should be simple, inexpensive, durable and efficient and should be easy to use and to maintain.